1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits, and particularly to workload indicators and an electronic device with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet computers are popular. Usually, the electronic device has a visible device such as a light-emitting diode (LED) to indicate some states of the electronic device. For example, when the power of a battery of the electronic device is nearly finished, the LED displays red light to alarm the user. However, the usual electronic device can not indicate the instant workload of the electronic device via the light-emitting unit.
A indication control circuit and an electronic device with the indication control circuit to overcome the described limitations are thus needed.